Aishiteru
by Sauru Tsukiyumi Sanbi's Faeble
Summary: That was the second to last time Uchiha Itachi ever cried. Because he wasn’t an angel, nor demon- but human, in every way. She was his angel. And she died. - Itachi x Oc- Sad, Angsty fic, pre- massacre. Second chapter taken off, due to me hating it.


**Hey… I've become obsessed with Supernatural fics. Especially if they are about and Uchiha. Namely Itachi or Sasuke. So I made this one-shot. Deal. Oh, and flamers… get muffined……… Don't even think about asking.**

* * *

Angels

Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha moved their eight and thirteen year old selves along the barren streets of Kohona. Sasuke was gripping Itachi's hand tight- the shadows were intense. All was silent, until Sasuke, fed up with it, spoke.

"Aniki?"

"Hn?"

"Do you believe in angels?"

"… maybe…"

"Aww, can't you tell me? It's scary out here and I want to know."

"… Sasuke, I believe there is one angel that each person can see. Every single one is different. Depends on the person."

"……. I wonder if Mommy is Father's angel?"

"I cannot answer that."

"I know that Father doesn't care. I think he saw his angel once, and she left."

"… That's a bit harsh, brother."

"Whatever. He's mean. Anyway, have you ever seen your angel?"

"…………………… Sasuke that is deeply personal."

"I'm gonna know anyway, right?"

"…… Fine. I have seen her… and I see her every day. Nearly."

"Who is it?!"

"Again, that is deeply personal."

"Okaaaay. Am I too young to see my angel?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"…………………………………… Uhh…"

"Did you just say, 'uh'? It's the end of the world!"

"Sasuke, don't make me answer that question. Please."

Sasuke just greeted this comment with silence. He was frozen in mid step, staring down an alley that Itachi knew led to a huge field… Convict's Hill. His little onyx eyes wide, Sasuke desperately tried to cry out, but to no avail. Itachi approached slowly, cloaking his chakra. He glanced down the alley, his eyes sweeping the cold, dead landscape. No other horrific panorama could compare.

Now, Itachi remembers one day that he had a strange mission request when he was about ten or nine. An old lady needed a bodyguard to shield from robbers.

* * *

At the end of that mission, the woman had turned to him and said:

"_You are from Kohona. Beware of Convict's Hill… it is really called Shinigami's End. Dead spirits can be roused there- fed on the life-force of criminals killed in the name of faulty justice. It is said that there is someone who will eventually be sacrificed there to calm the spirits… that person… will be close to you. So hold them close while you can, Uchiha. Their chance of survival is next to nothing."_

He lost a lot of sleep over that. Now more than ever… because 'Shinigami' was the last name of-

* * *

"A-ani-aniki…" Sasuke was petrified for some reason, "Sh-shiro- chan… SHIRO- CHAN!" He burst into tears without noticing. Itachi's eyes went wide, and the Sharingan activated.

* * *

_Shiro Shinigami_

_Age: Thirteen_

_Gender: Female_

_Status: MIA_

_Rank: ANBU_

_Squadmates: Itachi Uchiha (ANBU partner)_

_Last Seen: Kohona, Section 12, Near Convict's Hill Dropoff._

* * *

It was Shiro.

His partner Shiro.

Sasuke's friend Shiro.

The girl that had slapped Itachi within the first moments of meeting him, Shiro.

A girl with hair that was the lightest shade of blue and aqua eyes that pierced the soul, Shiro.

Itachi's best friend and the only one who could make him smile or laugh.

She was there. On Convict's Hill, and she was dying. Not only was she dying, but her very soul was being consumed by the abominations that swarmed her and drowned her in rotting flesh. Only her screams penetrated the clam night, as sharp, dirty nails clawed at her skin.

Itachi ran to the field, only to realize that he was too late. It seemed to echo in his head.

Too late… to stop her.

Too late… to tell her.

Too late… to… _save her…_

* * *

He had always been too late. Not for necessary things; but all the things that made him human.

Because he wasn't an angel.

She was, and always will be.

After hours of watching her die a death filled with pain, he lifted her limp form, heard Sasuke cry, and watched the last breath of life leave her.

"Aishiteru… Uchiha Itachi…"

"Aishiteru, Shinigami… Shiro…"

That was the second- to- last time Uchiha Itachi ever cried. The last what when he killed his family, the next night, and watched Sasuke run away.

Because he wasn't an angel, nor demon- but human, in every way.

_She_ was the angel. And she died.

* * *

_Shiro Shinigami_

_Age: Thirteen_

_Gender: Female_

_Cause of Death: Unknown_

* * *

…

_Dear Shiro,_

_Aishiteru, I will see you someday. Because they didn't take you. Nobody could ever break your soul._

_Sincerely,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

**I cannot believe I just wrote such a depressing fanfiction. I just killed my OC! I... need to take a happy pill now...**


End file.
